1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to micro sloped structures, methods for manufacturing a sloped structure, and spectrum sensors using the sloped structure.
2. Related Art
Spectrum sensors are used in the medical, agricultural and environmental fields for diagnosing and examining objects. For example, in the medical field, a pulse oximeter is used to measure the oxygen saturation of blood, using light absorption of hemoglobin. Also, in the agricultural field, a saccharometer is used to measure the concentration of sugar content of fruits, using light absorption of sugar.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 6-129908 (related art) describes a spectroscopic imaging sensor that restricts incident angles of light with an optical fiber that optically connects interference filters and photovoltaic converter elements, thereby restricting the transmission wavelength bandwidth of light to the photovoltaic converter elements. However, size-reduction of such a spectrum sensor by the related art is difficult.
For example, for manufacturing a small-size spectrum sensor, micro sloped structures need to be formed. However, it has been difficult to manufacture such micro structures according to the related art.